Biollante VS Perfect Chaos
Biollante VS Perfect Chaos is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Biollante VS Perfect Chaos Fanmade.png|Agentrockluxury3 Biollante VS Perfect Chaos.png|IdemSplix Description Godzilla vs. Sonic the Hedgehog! Water and Grass face off each other in this monster fight! Interlude Wiz: Characters like Godzilla or Sonic the Hedgehog had 3 or more generations. Boomstick: And those generations always have a villain. Wiz: Like Biollante, from the Heisei Godzilla era. Boomstick: And Chaos, from the Dreamcast Sonic era. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to found out who would win a Death Battle. Biollante (*cue Scramble March*) Wiz: In 1984, Godzilla attacked Japan. Boomstick: Again... Wiz: But, at the same time, a scientist mixed the DNA of his dead daughter and a rose to make a hybrid: Biollante. Boomstick: In 1989, a earthquake killed all roses, so that scientist decided to use some Godzilla DNA in his daughter-plant thing, to make her invincible. Wiz: However, with that DNA mix, the rose started being sentient and she also started walkiing. She aso fought Godzilla, but was easily defeated. Boomstick: She was evolving into a tribrid called Biollante, a crocodile-plant thing with Godzilla's healing factor. ''' Wiz: She fought Godzilla again, but the fight was a draw. '''Boomstick: Now, speaking of her abilities, she got many mouthed vines that can spit acid that can burn her victim's eyes. Her healing saves her from almost anything and she can change form. Biollante's rose form is kinda weak, so she gets her ass handed to Godzilla everytime. Godzilla fires his atomic breath at Biollante's rose form. (*cue Biollante's theme (Godzilla Unleashed)*) Wiz: But, then, she evolved to her final form. Boomstick: Who had all the previous powers from the rose form, but now she can spit large quantities of radioactive sap from her large mouth. Her tendrills are like spears and can pierce through monsters. ''' Wiz: Her healing factor is also better, since she can regenerate part of her head that was blown up. '''Boomstick: But she is slow like Godzilla and never won a battle. Wiz: She was also killed by Megalon and defeated by King Ghidorah. Boomstick: Despite never winning a battle, Biollante is a killing, disturbing plant monster. Biollante roars while the screen shakes. Perfect Chaos (*cue Perfect Chaos Phase 2 (Sonic Generations)*) Wiz: Millions of years ago, a monster named Chaos destroyed a village using its perfect form: Perfect Chaos. Boomstick: However, its "perfect form" was sealed in the Master Emerald with some random Echidna called Tikal. Wiz: After a long time, Chaos was freed by Sonic's old enemy, Dr. Eggman. When Chaos absorbed the negative energy of the Chaos emeralds, he became Perfect Chaos again. Then, he attacked a city. Boomstick: But Sonic stopped him using his Super Saiyan Sonic form. Wiz: *sigh* During his battle with Sonic, he has shown many powers. Boomstick: Like shapeshifting, shooting energy lasers (which totally don't look like Godzilla's atomic breath), Hydrokinesis and Energy bullets. Wiz: Perfect Chaos is also immune to nomal kind of weapons, like missiles. He can also make a shield. Boomstick: But still, Sonic & friends stopped Chaos many times... Well, it looks like Perfect Chaos never won a battle like Biollante. Wiz: Perfect Chaos is still a water monster that is almost unstoppable. Perfect Chaos gets out of the water and roars, then he opens his green eye. DEATH BATTLE! It was a nice sunny day on Tokyo, until it started raining. The streets were already full of water. Suddenly. there was water coming from a building. The water transformed into a liquid, reptilian-like monster: Perfect Chaos. It started a rampage, destroying buildings and killing people. However, when Perfect Chaos was about to fire its energy beam against a small house, something acid hit its brain. (*cue Bio Wars from Godzilla vs. Biollante *) The camera slowly goes to the attacker: Biollante. She roars, then Perfect Chaos roars back. FIGHT! Perfect Chaos fires energy bullets at Biollante, but she doesn't seems very affected. She roars and uses her mouthed vines to bite the water monster, but Perfect Chaos is not affected. They get closer to each other, and Perfect Chaos bites Biollante's neck. She roars in pain, but she uses her vines to bite Perfect Chaos' brain. It gets off Biollante, then its brain starts getting beaten up by her vines. Perfect Chaos roars and fires its energy beam at Biollante, who gets pushed to a building. Perfect Chaos uses water tentacles to slap Biollante multiple times. She roars and fires her radioactive sap at Chaos. Biollante grabs a building with her vines and throws the building at Chaos, who uses a shield to protect iself. Perfect Chaos uses water to throw Biollante against a building. She falls and notices that Perfect Chaos' mouth glows blue. Biollante tries to get up, but Perfect Chaos fires its energy beam at Biollante, causing a huge explosion. Perfect Chaos roars and fires another blast of its beam. Biollante gets up, heavily injured. She roars but Perfect Chaos uses its energy beam right on her open mouth. Her entire head is blown up, while her bleeding headless body falls on the water. Perfect Chaos roars in victory while the screen shakes. K.O! Perfect Chaos fires its energy beam on Biollante's dead body, exploding it. Results Boomstick: Holy shit, that was brutal! Wiz: While Biollante had the healing factor, Chaos' liquid body coud protect itself from almost every attack that could damage it. Boomstick: And Biollante's speed couldn't help that much to dodge Perfect Chaos' energy beam like Sonic does. Wiz: And remember, Godzilla could've killed Biollante if it wasn't for the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria draining his energy. Boomstick: Perfect Chaos was just too perfect for Biollante. Wiz: The winner is Perfect Chaos. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:IdemSplix Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015